


Dirty Old Man

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Tony was a dirty old man and he would be the first to say it. He was not ashamed of his needs, or of his love for pretty, young things.





	Dirty Old Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackCoffeeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeCat/gifts).



> This was inspired by a filthy headcannon that BlackCoffeeCat and I dreamed up while we should have been working. I'm not ashamed of myself. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to validate me. I put the "Val" in "Please give me validation."

Tony was a dirty old man and he would be the first to say it. He was not ashamed of his needs, or of his love for pretty, young things. It was a surprising turn of events when he fell in love with one of the many boys he played with: one boy that met all his needs, his wants, his darkest desires. He met his match and knew it from the first time he saw his baby boy taking photographs for a company gala.

 

“Sit still,” Tony commanded, smacking Peter's thigh, earning him a pout. He spread Peter's cheeks again and blew lightly on his boy's hole, loving how it fluttered and clenched. “Your old man is the one in charge here. Be good and spread ‘em.”

 

Peter, his sweet angel, listened without hesitation. He whined beautifully when Tony lightly blew on his hole again. 

 

“Need something, little one?” he asked, lightly blowing cool air against Peter's hole again. Again and again, watching it twitch with a clear need to be touched and filled. 

 

“Please...I need it,” Peter begged, voice barely a whisper. Peter’s body was screaming for it, thighs trembling and fingers gripping too tightly to his legs in an effort to follow Tony's command to stay spread open.

 

Tony chuckled, ghosting his fingertips over Peter's ass before squeezing his cheeks. Hard. “Need what? Tell your Daddy what you need. And you'd better speak up.”

 

“I need your m-mouth, Daddy,” Peter said in a breathy voice. His hole fluttered at that.

 

“Nuh uh, little one. You can do better than that. I know you can, my smart boy,” Tony admonished, his tone stern yet fond. He loved his boy and he knew that Peter would eventually get what he wanted.

 

Peter whined again, hips struggling to keep from bucking up, “I need you to touch me. Please, Daddy. Lick me open and fuck me with your tongue.”

 

“More,” Tony demanded, reaching down to squeeze his cock through his sweats to take off the edge.

 

“I need it. I need it, I need it!” Peter whimpered, shaking at this point from need.

 

“Tell your old man why,” Tony prompted, kissing at Peter's thighs, licking at the boy's fingertips.

 

Peter gasped and bit his lip. “B-Because my hole is slutty. It needs to be licked open and fucked.”

 

Tony grinned, smacking Peter's thigh and spreading his cheeks open once more. “That's right, slutty boy, pretty thing. Daddy's gonna give you what you need.”

 

And he did. Tony dove in, greedily licking at Peter's hole up to his balls, sucking one into his mouth ever so gently before pulling back and diving between Peter's cheeks.

 

Peter was well fucked on a regular basis, making it easy for Tony's tongue to slide right in. He tongue fucked his baby boy, pulling back occasionally to nip or kiss at his rim. Tony pulled back once he was finished, looking at Peter's wet little hole.

 

“You ready for more?” he asked, chuckling as Peter nodded eagerly. That was all the encouragement Tony needed to sink two fingers right into Peter. He groaned as he watched Peter's hole stretch open, pumping his fingers in and out a few times before adding a third.

 

“Daddy!” Peter cried, tears forming in his eyes, “Please! Let me?”

 

“Not yet. I'm not done with you” Tony said, biting Peter's thigh hard enough to bruise, continuing to fuck him with his fingers for several long minutes. He moaned as he pulled his fingers out, loving how sloppy and pink Peter was. “God, you're so pink, baby. Daddy's pretty, young thing. My little toy.”

 

Peter was crying in desperation at this point, babbling ‘please’ and ‘need it’ like a broken record. 

 

“You've been so good, little one. Daddy will take care of you,” Tony said, soothingly rubbing Peter's tummy as he shoved his sweats down and pushed into his boy.

 

After they were both spent and cuddling on the couch Tony reached between Peter's legs, hooking two fingers into his dripping hole. Peter swatted at Tony's hand, huffing at him 

 

“You're a dirty old man,” Peter admonished, blushing a lovely shade of red.

 

“I'm all yours though. You're stuck with this old pervert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr. I'm valiantthewriter <3


End file.
